


what is kim mingyu so tall for

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Other characters appear soon dw, Pining, Slow Burn, Theyre all good bros who want the best for each other but sometimes u gotta be an asshole 2 do thay, because i like, idk how to tag, torturing myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Groupchats are meant for sharing homeworks and resources to pass the semester, but not when Kwon Soonyoung's priorities include getting his bestfriend the man (or should he say neighbor) of his dreams.Seniors get added to the gc, people get exposed, school works are forgotten, and even freshmen who have absolutely no clue of what's going on get to join in the chaos.But will these help Wonwoo actually get his crush? Well, it's all up to the boys now.-this is it. the messiest text fic no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 2 hazel and kaila 4 the motivation 
> 
> this fic is heavily influenced by irl groupchats and my irl neighbor who looks like kim mingyu whom i cry over every sunday
> 
> i just love death
> 
> meanieisntdead2k18

_**hoshi_hurricane** added **jeonwoo1996** , **JUNJULYS** , **haoitworks** , and **seokyeom** to the group conversation_  
  
  
_**hoshi_hurricane** changed his nickname to Main Bitch_  
  
  
**Main** **Bitch** : we have an emergency  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : help me god  
  
**Main Bitch** : our dear friend has an Ultra Gay Crush  
  
**haoitworks** : i thought you said ud make a gc for homeworks  
  
**Main Bitch** : oh yea that too  
  
  
_**JUNJULYS** named the group conversation **Mistake**_  
  
  
_**seokyeom** sent a photo _

  
**JUNJULYS** : WHO IS THAT  
  
**Main Bitch** : !!!!!!  
  
**seokyeom** : !!!!!!!  
  
**Main Bitch** : it's wonwoo's gay crush  
  
**seokyeom** : yes  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : no  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : im not gay

 

_**Main Bitch** changed **jeonwoo1996** 's nickname to **gay**_

  
  
**Main Bitch** : jsy guys know wonwoo choked when he saw the picture i sent  
  
**JUNJULYS** : damn  
  
**Main Bitch** : u didnt deny the crush part though  
  
**seokyeom** : ^^^  
  
**JUNJULYS** : damn  
  
**haoitworks** : the pic wont load  
  
**haoitworks** : but  
  
**haoitworks** : ^^^  
  
**gay** : Fuck you soonyoung  
  
  
_**haoitworks** sent an attachment_  
  
  
**haoitworks** : i made a google drive for all the reviewers my friends sent me  
  
**gay** : Thanks haohao, you're the only one i trust  
  
**haoitworks** : yw gay  
  
**JUNJULYS** : damn  
  
**Main Bitch** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAJAAHHABB  
  
  
_**jeonwoo1996** left the conversation_  
  
  
**JUNJULYS** : damn  
  
**seokyeom** : i have a hypothesis  
  
**Main Bitch** : what  
  
**JUNJULYS** : what  
  
**seokyeom** : Jun's vocabulary only consists of damn  
  
**JUNJULYS** : ur not entirely wrong  
  
**Main Bitch** : it's the effect of seeing wonwoo's gay crush  
  
**JUNJULYS** : RIGHT what is he so TALL for  
  
**haoitworks** : the pic still hasnt loaded :-(  
  
**JUNJULYS** : damn right it shouldnt i should be the only one you look at  
  
**seokyeom** : my turn to say damn  
  
**seokyeom** : damn  
  
  
_**seokyeom** changed **JUNJULYS's** nickname to **hoe**_  
  
  
**Main Bitch** : why are all my friends gay  
  
**haoitworks** : lol like you aren't???  
  
**seokyeom** : he snapped omg  
  
**seokyeom** : did minghao just ignore jun's /subtle/ flirting  
  
**haoitworks** : i did selective reading  
  
**hoe** : :-(  
  
**Main Bitch** : !??!!??!!? Im not gay it's only 4 one (1) boy :))))  
  
**seokyeom** : HAHAHAHAGAAHAAHAAAHA

 **seokyeom** : still gay bro  
  
**haoitworks** : aren't we gonna add wonwoo back? Isn't the other point of this gc is to talk about his crush  
  
**haoitworks** : other than like sharing school resources lol  
  
**Main Bitch** : oh yeah right

  
  
  
_**Main Bitch** added **jeonwoo1996** to the group conversation_

  
  
  
**Main Bitch** : so wonwoo  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : Please don't  
  
**hoe** : where did you find him wonu  
  
**Main Bitch** : ThEYRE NEIGHBORS AND HE SAW HIM AT THE GROCERY TODAY  
  
**seokyeom** : plus they attend church together  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : i want 2 die, guys  
  
**hoe** : church oppa ♡____♡  
  
**haoitworks** : omg lol  
  
**hoe** : im gonna add joshua to the gc he's good at giving crush advices  
  
**seokyeom** : YAAAAAsSsS  
  
  
_**hoe** added **JoshuaHong1230** to the group conversation_  
  
  
_**Main Bitch** changed the conversation name to **#HelpWonwooGetALovelife2k18**_  
  
  
**JoshuaHong1230** : Hey there kids  
  
**hoe** : help me and my friends get our gay friend a boyfriend pls mr hong  
  
**seokyeom** : pls mr hong  
  
**Main Bitch** : i third the motion mr hong  
  
**haoitworks** : i fourth the motion mr hong  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : i oppose mr hong  
  
**JoshuaHong1230** : Majority wins  
  
  
_**Main Bitch** changed **JoshuaHong1230** 's nickname to **~*Love Fairy*~**_  
  
  
**haoitworks** : this gc was really supposed to be for homeworks  
  
**haoitworks** : but not anymore i guess  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : i hate all of you  
  
**jeonwoo1996** : i hope you all fail your midterms


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys might have a lead thanks 2 one of their hyungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone teach me how to insert photos
> 
> i want 2 insert memes

  ** _gyucose_** _waved at **haoitworks**. Wave back!_

 

 

 **haoitworks:** what do you want

 **gyucose:** u couldve at least waved back

 **gyucose:** thats what good friends do

 **haoitworks:** sorry i missed that part when i was reading the how to be a good friend manual

 **gyucose:** :/

 **gyucose:** i think i might cry i saw my neighbor today

 **haoitworks:** is this the same neighbor you talked about a year ago?? the one with the striped sweater i think

 **gyucose:** yes. it's been a year since my husband went to war and he's only come back today,

 **gyucose:** and he looks good as ever ::(:(:

 **haoitworks:** everyone seems to fall for their neighbors nowadays

 **gyucose:** lol idk about that but you fell for jun, your roommate, two years ago it's nothing new

 **haoitworks:** th e .

 **gyucose:** ;-D

 **gyucose:** anyway plz im upset i dont think he saw me today i kept on glancing at him but he was just on his phone :/

 **haoitworks:** maybe because he doesnt care about u have u ever thought of that

 **haoitworks:** or maybe they were talking to their boyfriend

 **haoitworks:** or girlfriend

 **haoitworks:** they could be straight

 **gyucose:** blocked. reported. unfriended. kim mingyu has left the conversation.

 **haoitworks:** im JUST KIDDING gyu dont do me like that you're one of my only friends. I don't think he didn't not see you. You're really tall no one could miss you

 **gyucose:** yes except him he couldnt have missed /MISSED/ me :(

 **haoitworks:** it's because he doesnt know you dumbass

 **gyucose:** why did i even bother talking to u about him all u do is put me down :(((((((

 **gyucose:** this is why nothing's happened to you and jun yet

 **gyucose:** u deserve this pain

 **gyucose:** that uve inflicted towards me

 **haoitworks:** you're so dramatic sometimes

 **haoitworks:** and dont include jun in this pls. at least try getting your neighbor's name next time you see him

 **gyucose:** my life is harder than a us soldier

 **haoitworks:** you havent even been to the us. how can you possibly know what being a us soldier is like

 **gyucose:** it's a metaphor

 **haoitworks:** ...

 **haoitworks:** i don’t think u know how metaphors work

 **haoitworks:** everyday i question why you’re in advanced english

 **haoitworks:** good bye i'll leave you to your suffering i have class unlike some people

 **gyucose:** i’m in advanced lit not english :(

 **gyucose:** :(

 

 -

 **_Main Bitch_ ** _changed the group photo_

 

 **hoe:** is that

 **hoe:** our wonu

 **Main Bitch:** Not only is it our wonu

 **Main Bitch:** It's our wonu looking at his stalkerish photo of his neighbor on his phone

 **hoe:** ♡_____♡

 **haoitworks:** Data Privacy Act of 2012 states that: "It is the policy of the State to protect the fundamental human right of privacy, of communication while ensuring free flow of information to promote innovation and growth." (Google, 2018)

 **Main Bitch:** hao :( i thought u were with us

 **haoitworks:** youre all lowkey creepy

 **Main Bitch:** but u have candid pictures of jun on your phone

 

 ** _haoitworks_ ** _has left the group conversation_

  

 **hoe:** wait what

 **hoe:** really??????? :O

 **hoe:** damn :^)

 **seokyeom:** HAHAHAAHAHAAHHAAHHA HE BRORRIFFHHT TTHHIS UNTO HIMSELF WMFMDHAHAHA

 **Main Bitch:** ;D

 **Main Bitch:** aren't u gyyys datign yet

 **Main Bitch:** *guys dating

 **hoe:** every time i ask him out he says hes busy

 **seokyeom:** thats sad

 **Main Bitch:** ^^

 **hoe:** :'(

 

 ** _Main Bitch_ ** _changed the conversation name to **#GetJunAndWonwooLoveLives2k18**_

  

 **Main Bitch:** hyung _@~*Love Fairy*~_ we need 2x the help now

 **seokyeom:** Agreed

 **seokyeom:** But our main priority now is wonu

 **Main Bitch:** yes

 **seokyeom:** so jun u gotta wait for your turn

 **hoe:** i'd wait a lifetime for haohao :)

 **Main Bitch:** guHHHHHHhhhhh

 **seokyeom:** .............

 **hoe:** :)

 **jeonwoo1996:** haha hello im totally fine with jun going first i really dont need help

 

 ** _Main Bitch_ ** _changed **jeonwoo1996's** nickname to **sad lonely gay**_

 

 **seokyeom:** back at it again my friend

 **Main Bitch:** B-)

 **sad lonely gay:** >(((((

 **sad lonely gay:** this is cyberbullying

 **hoe:** I think eonu likes his nickname he doesn’t even try to change it though he knows he can

 **seokyeom:** is that why you haven’t changed yours

 **hoe:** u got me

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** Hi! My class finished a while ago, and I just back read everything I missed :)

 **hoe:** hYuNG!!!!!!

 **seokyeom:** OUR BELOVED JOSHUA HYUNG!!!!!!!

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** My beloved dongsaengs :3

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** So what I got is Wonwoo needs help with his crush? And Jun too?

 **Main Bitch:** yes hyung~ <3

 **Main Bitch:** i dont thi nk wonwio even knows his boi’s name

 **sad lonely gay:** wonwio

 **hoe:** wonwio

 **seokyeom:** wonwio

 **sad lonely gay:** i dont know a soonyoung

 **Main Bitch:** it was a Mistake

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** Haha. You guys are funny xD

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** I’ll add my friend Seungcheol here! Maybe he knows your boy Wonwoo :)

 

  ** _~*Love Fairy*~_ ** _added **lowcheolesterol** to the group conversation_

**sad lonely gay:** Joshua hyung you didn’t have to do that you wound me

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** Your heart will only wound more if I hadn’t done anything to help

 **seokyeom:** shots fired

 **lowcheolesterol:** what is this ?

 **hoe:** hyugn!!! Wer’e in the same gym class :D With _@Main Bitch_ also!!! :D IT’S ME JUN

 **Main Bitch:** SEUNGCHEOL CHYUGN!!!!!!!!!!!! <333333 IT’S ME HOSHI

 **lowcheolesterol:** KIDS

 **lowcheolesterol:** <3333333

 **seokyeom:** oh guys hao just texted me to add him back to the gc he’s gonna send us his history notes

 **sad lonely gay:** why don’t u do it yourself

 **seokyeom:** he kicked himself out and I laughed hes gon kill me

 **sad lonely gay:** but didn’t he just ask you to do it

 **seokyeom:** eh

 **sad lonely gay:** okay fine I’ll do it

 

 ** _sad lonely gay_ ** _added **haoitworks** to the group conversation_

 

 **haoitworks:** Thanks seok

 **haoitworks:** oh wait nvm thanks wonwoo

 **sad lonely gay:** (￣￣一￣)b

 

 ** _haoitworks_ ** _sent three photos_

 

 **lowcheolesterol:** those are 3 rd year notes

 **lowcheolesterol:** i just realized this is a third year gc

 **haoitworks:** im not a third year im just in a few advanced classes

 **seokyeom:** same

 **lowcheolesterol:** get jun and wonwoo a love life…??? Joshua what is this

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** Well our juniors here need our help with their crushes

 **sad lonely gay:** this is so high school

 **sad lonely gay:** btw thanks for the notes hao

 **haoitworks:** gotcha

 **lowcheolesterol:** well then do we have a name??? or a face????? Who’s wonwoo

 **hoe:** wonwoo’s the one who's named sad lonely gay

 **hoe:** and we don’t know his crush’s name, but here’s his face

 

_**hoe** sent a photo_

 

 **sad lonely gay:** stop pls

 **lowcheolesterol:** :OOOO KIDS I THINK I KNOW HIM

 **Main Bitch:** WhAT

 **hoe:** WHAT

 **seokyeom:** OMG

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** This is great!!!

 **haoitworks:** it still won’t load our internet hates me

 **sad lonely gay:** im die

 **lowcheolesterol:** Lol im just kidding I don’t know him but I think ive seen him around

 **Main Bitch:** :(

 **hoe:** :(

 **seokyeom:** :(

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** Aww… that’s too bad! But at least now that we know cheol’s seen him around, maybe he’s from the same school

 **sad lonely gay:** hyung that doesn’t make things better

 **sad lonely gay:** now the possibility I might see him with me looking as dead as ever has increased

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** You don’t look that bad, Wonwoo. :3

 **sad lonely gay:** thanks hyung :(

 **~*Love Fairy*~:** :3

 **haoitworks:** maybe I should add my friend who likes his neighbor here too??? Like a support group or something

 **haoitworks:** wait nvm he’s weird i wouldn’t

 **Main Bitch:** hao u should we gotta help all the lovesick people

 **haoitworks:** hmmm….,.. mayb next time

 **lowcheolesterol:** Sorry I couldn’t help you kids

 **lowcheolesterol:** but when I see him next time I’ll ask his name for u

 **hoe:** thanks hyung ur the best  <3

 **lowcheolesterol:** only for u jun and soonyoungie <3 

 **hoe:** <3

 **Main Bitch:** <3

 **haoitworks:** guys we have world history in 20 mins we gotta go

 **Main Bitch:** RIGHT

 **Main Bitch:** don’t worry wonu we’ll get u your boy <3

 **sad lonely gay:** i rather you guys didnt

 **seokyeom:** <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant seem to insert kmg's photo but for all those who were wondering it's this one: https://flic.kr/p/23Q4xKv
> 
> thanks for the support so far :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan accuses seungcheol of wanting to toucha the spaghet

**_hoshi_hurricane_ ** _changed the emoji to [fire]_ _  
_

 

 **hoshi_hurricane:** _[fire]_

 **hoshi_hurricane** : hello mr jeon where are u

 **jeonwoo1996:** dude

 **hoshi_hurricane:** dude

 **jeonwoo1996:** im at the dorm i wanted to get some sleep before my 8pm class 

 **jeonwoo1996:** _[fire]_

 **hoshi_hurricane:** ohhHhH i thought you were mad at me and the others for pushing you too much in the gc :/// u left like immediately after history we didnt even get 2 say bye :///

 **jeonwoo1996:** （;￣O￣）

 **jeonwoo1996:** oh im not mad dont worry dude i wouldnt really get mad over that

 **jeonwoo1996:** sorry for making you guys worried or anxious

 **jeonwoo1996:** im actually really grateful you guys put in that much effort for me

 **jeonwoo1996:** sorry for making it seem that way （−＿−；）

 **jeonwoo1996:** _[fire]_

 **hoshi_hurricane:** _[fire]_

 **hoshi_hurricane:** sorry too bro if ever we made u uncomfortable

 **hoshi_hurricane:** if it gets too much u tell me ok bro???? i lov u ur my best bro

 **jeonwoo1996:** of course dude

 **jeonwoo1996:** _[fire]_

 **jeonwoo1996:** i love u too man

 **hoshi_hurricane:** _[fire]_

 **jeonwoo1996** : _[fire]_

 **hoshi_hurricane:** ok man YOU SLEEP NOW text me when u finish your class later lets get midnight ramen with the other bois!!! \m/

 **jeonwoo1996:** will do bro 

 **jeonwoo1996:** _[fire]_

  
-  
**_lowcheolesterol_** _sent a photo to **D-84 UNTIL WE GRADUATE**_

  
  
**lowcheolesterol:** hey _@1OO4YOON_ do you know this guy

 **1OO4YOON:** ???

 **lowcheolesterol:** so???

 **1OO4YOON:** I don't but he looks kinda lower batch maybe my org mates know who he is

 **1OO4YOON:** w8 why did you ask

 **1OO4YOON:** o____O O____o

 **1OO4YOON:** omg cheol

 **1OO4YOON:** don’t tell me…

 **1OO4YOON:** u wanna toucha lower batch's spaGHet?????

 **1OO4YOON:** you've reached a new low

 **lowcheolesterol:** what's that supposed to mean

 **lowcheolesterol:** that sounds disgusting jh jfc 

 **1OO4YOON:** it means exactly what it memes

 **JoshuaHong1230:** It's a new meme! Jeonghan let me watch it earlier :3

 **lowcheolesterol:** memes still exist??? is it still 2017

 **1OO4YOON:** i want to kick u out of this gc so bad

 **1OO4YOON:** but first you gotta answer my q or else im reporting u for O____o o____O then guess who won't graduate

 **JoshuaHong1230:** That's a bit extreme, Han

 **JoshuaHong1230:** Seungcheol was just trying to help out our 3rd year friends! One of them likes the guy :3

 **lowcheolesterol:** exactly

 **lowcheolesterol:** _[angry face]_

 **1OO4YOON:** _[angry face]_

 **JoshuaHong1230:** Guys, stop it. This is childish

 **lowcheolesterol:** when will SOMEBODY be as kind as Joshua??? maybe never

 **1OO4YOON:** are you really indirecting me

 **1OO4YOON:** right in front of my screen

 

 **_1OO4YOON_ ** _changed the conversation name to **D-84 UNTIL JOSHUA AND JEONGHAN GRADUATES**_

****

**JoshuaHong1230:** Wow even the juniors in the other gc are better than you guys

 **JoshuaHong1230:** I’m leaving

 **JoshuaHong1230** : Bye! One of you message me when you two finally stop being childish

 **lowcheolesterol:** now look at what u did now Joshua left us

 **1OO4YOON** : i was just kidding around

 **lowcheolesterol:** that didn’t seem like kidding around

 **1OO4YOON:** haha

 **1OO4YOON:** …

 **lowcheolesterol:** …

 **lowcheolesterol:** well at least help us out with our friends

 **1OO4YOON:** kay I’ll ask my org mates

 **lowcheolesterol:** thanks hannie <3 im leaving now 2

 **1OO4YOON:** EW

 **1OO4YOON:** but yw

 **1OO4YOON:** <5

 

 

 **1OO4YOON:** omg what if the guy is actually one of my orgmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi i just wanna say that i won't be able to update for the next few days because i'm sick with gastritis!!! also i have uni so i won't be able to update a lot in general during the weekdays, but i'll do my best!
> 
> thanks, guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's valentines day  
> chan runs alot  
> boo seungkwan feels like dying  
> mingyu swears more when he's with his dongsaengs  
> and vernon is just supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI i havent updated in so long and this chapter doesnt even have meanie in it (which is the main ship of this fic) but i wanted a maknae line chapter + mingyu so . here it is
> 
> i'm sorry if youre all dissatisfied and have lost interest in this fic i'll try to write more when i'm free :(
> 
> thank you and i hope valentines day was good to you all <3

Group Conversation                      _**we just want to get through sophomore year (and freshman year)**_

__

**JEJUBOO:** shit

**JEJUBOO:** there’s someone here in starbucks who looks like our queen IU

**9999chan:** Fu

**9999chan:**  fuck hyung do I run there

**JEJUBOO:** uh h h hhhh

**JEJUBOO:** Sure go off

**9999chan:** WAIT HOSHI HYUNG WONT LET ME GO

**JEJUBOO:** HURRY UP dancing machine

**JEJUBOO:** i’m pretty sure queen IU lookalike ordered to-go

**JEJUBOO:** oh my god queen IU lookalike’s friend looks like the BAE suzy

**JEJUBOO:** Happy valentines to me bye _@vernonoff_

**vernonoff:** do we have a test in history

**vernonoff:** also did mr. lee send the ppt in sociology im fucked in the head

**vernonoff:** also again

**vernonoff:** what the fuck kwan

**JEJUBOO:** ;P

**JEJUBOO:** _@gyucose_ hey hyung are you alive

**gyucose:** pics pls of baes

**JEJUBOO:** OH MY GOD GUYS

**JEJUBOO:** CHAN REALLY RAN HERE

**gyucose:** omfg wh

**vernonoff:** none of you answered my question it’s fine it’s not like I don’t care if I fail anyway

**JEJUBOO:** UNFO RTUNAELYELY

**JEJUBOO:** IU AND BAE SUZY WENT ALREADY BEFORE CHAN COULD GO

**JEJUBOO:** AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAFUCCKIBFGNBAHAHHAHAHA

**JEJUBOO:** I WAS SHOCCKEF

**gyucose:** LE E CHA N

**9999chan:** fuck me up

**JEJUBOO:** LEE CHAN CAME IN SWE A TI NG ASKIGN EM

**JEJUBOO:** HYUGN . HYUNG . WHRE ARE THEY . HYUGN

**gyucose:** I’m WHEEZIGN IM GOING TO SCREENCAP THIS AND SENDT HIS TO HAO

**gyucose:** chAN HAHA HAH AHHAHAH AHAHAH

**vernonoff:** chan… why…

**JEJUBOO:** AHHAHAHAHAHAAHH AHGHGH UFUCKCK AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHAH HAO SAID ”that’s so sad”

**gyucose:** im wheezingggngn

**JEJUBOO:** he ran he fucking ram

**JEJUBOO:** ran

**JEJUBOO:** there was sweat on his forehead

**gyucose:** hao sent it to his friends and they said “AHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK”

**vernonoff:** this chat is a mess the apocalypse is happening again

**gyucose:** someone collect chan the boy is sad

**9999chan:** This is my saddest valentines ever

**9999chan:** I’m walking back

**gyucose:** collect chan

**vernonoff:** oop i saw him

**vernonoff:** look @ him flipping me off

 

_**vernonoff** sent a photo_

 

**vernonoff:** I love disrespect

**JEJUBOO:** whAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHGDJFGU

**JEJUBOO:** Guys i need to pee do i leave my stuff here @ my table

**JEJUBOO:** Fuck i need to pee

**gyucose:** I feel like im reading a sitcom

**vernonoff:** aren’t sitcoms watched

**gyucose:** I don’t even know what sitcoms are

**JEJUBOO:** Guys I need to pee

**JEJUBOO:** _@vernonoff_   fuvk go here i need to pee

**JEJUBOO:** g u    yy s p ls

**gyucose:** oh my g odd wh at tmtjfjfnfnf

**JEJUBOO:** _@9999chan_ pls go here i need to pee

**JEJUBOO:** Im going to fucking get uti

**JEJUBOO:** Im going to fucking die

**JEJUBOO:** Im ggoing to fucking die

**JEJUBOO:** I need to Fucking PEE

**gyucose:** WHAT The just pee seungkwan

**JEJUBOO:** I FUCKING CANT HYUNG

**vernonoff:** BOO I CAN’T GO I’M WALKING TO MY CLASS

**JEJUBOO:** FUCK

**JEJUBOO:** NO ONE’S LOOKING OVER MY THINGS

**JEJUBOO** : fuck kme em

**gyucose:** vernon will later

**JEJUBOO:** fuck youkyujk

**gyucose:** WHERE DID CHAN GO _@9999chan_ GO BACK

**JEJUBOO:** fuck you all I need to pee I feel the liquid at the tip of my dick

**gyucose:** ooo my god boo seungkwan

**JEJUBOO:** SHIT

**JEJUBOO:** _@9999chan @vernonoff_ fuck you two I hope you two pee while walking

**vernonoff:** CHAN IS ON HIS WAY

**vernonoff:** I SAW HIM RUNNING AGAIN

**gyucose:** AS EXPECTED OF OUR LEE CHAN

**JEJUBOO** : CCIIFJCCKKKCCCKCKC

**JEJUBOO:** UCKNG

**JEJUBOO:** Fucuccucuuccuuccuuccuucc

**JEJUBOO:** can ANY OF YOU SEARCH

**gyucose:** what is happening on this vday yall w t h

**JEJUBOO:** HOW TO PREVENT

**JEJUBOO:** PEE

**gyucose:** guys I really like my neighbor

**vernonoff:** they say if youre around u will het to hld ur pee more

**JEJUBOO:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**vernonoff:** mingyu hyung I don’t think now’s the time

**JEJUBOO:** oh fuck what I dont wann be

**JEJUBOO:** Aeoused

**vernonoff:** its ok ur seated and theres a table they wont see ur dick

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**JEJUBOO:** CHAN IWS HERE

**JEJUBOO:** SHITIHRTIREJR AA A A WLEIFEIFEFEF

**JEJUBOO:** FURGFJESKFDG

**JEJUBOO:** THE CR HAS AFUCKVIN LINE

**JEJUBOO:** WHATH HTEHFUCCK\

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**JEJUBOO:** fuckfinrfgn

**JEJUBOO** : I hope you pee in the middle of Gangnam

**JEJUBOO:** whoever you are inside

 

_**9999chan**_ _sent a photo_

 

**9999chan:** look at hyung staring at the door like he’s face to face with satan-sunbaenim

**vernonoff:** satan sunbaenim what the hell

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**JEJUBOO:** I’m going to die

**vernonoff:** same

**vernonoff:** this is kind of sweet we’re dying together

**JEJUBOO:** chan you cant see it but im dying

**9999chan:** oh hyung I can see that clearly from here

**JEJUBOO:** Do u smell that

**gyucose:** wh

**JEJUBOO:** Thats not coffee

**JEJUBOO:** Thats my body rotting

**vernonoff:** what the fuck boo we have a date later what the fuck

**gyucose:** what THE FUCKKC

**JEJUBOO:** I flatlined

**gyucose:** HAHSGGBBK

**gyucose:** you ROT FAST

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

**9999chan:** I love this gc I love my hyungs

**gyucose:** IM WHEXJHEHXJWHATTHEFUCKCK

**9999chan:** hansol-hyung save my ass

**9999chan:** theyre going to kill me

**9999chan:** tell them THIS IS AN EMERGENCY HAHAHAHAHDS

**gyucose:** the guy in the cr sure is taking his time how is seungkwan doing

**vernonoff:** WHO

**vernonoff:** WHO’S GOING TO KILL YOU CHAN

**9999chan:** HOSHI-HYUNG

**9999chan:** THE DANCE TEAM

**vernonoff:** oh don’t worry they’re laughing their asses off I can see them from here

**9999chan:** NICE

**9999chan:** SEUNGKWAN HYUNG IS INSIDE THE CR NOW

**gyucose:** i can hear relief all the way from there

**vernonoff:** my poor boo

**9999chan:** HE’S OKAY

**gyucose:** HAHAHAHAHHAAGDFD

**gyucose:** WHAT IS THis Gc

**JEJUBOO:** Yeoreobeun

**vernonoff:** this is wilf

**JEJUBOO:** I’m back

**9999chan** : Im going to go now seungkwan-hyung is OK

**gyucose:** what hthe fhucckckc HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**JEJUBOO:** Yeoreobeun

**JEJUBOO:** It feels gr8

**JEJUBOO:** to

**vernonoff:** sacrifices for our resident boo seungkwan

**JEJUBOO:** Flush away

**JEJUBOO:** The impurities

**9999chan:** im perspiring like a dog

**9999chan:** it’s valentines and im perspiring like a dog’s asshole

**JEJUBOO:** Thank you my dongsaeng

**JEJUBOO:** and my dear friends

**gyucose:** the hell ??

**gyucose** : does an asshole even perspire

**vernonoff:** wow

**9999chan:** :’(

**gyucose:** I’m seungkwan’s best friend

**JEJUBOO:** shut up

**JEJUBOO:** The Fuck are you on about mingyu-hyung

**JEJUBOO:** You never did ANYTHING to help me

**JEJUBOO:** You just said

**JEJUBOO:** gUys I ReALlY lIke My nEiGhBoR

**JEJUBOO:** youre the worst

**JEJUBOO:** Hyung

**gyucose:** i helped u

**gyucose:** I was there when you struggled

**JEJUBOO:** fuck u

**9999chan:** i don’t think I can run ever again

**gyucose** : BE NICE TO ME ☹

**JEJUBOO:** What the fuck kinda drugs are u snorting bitch

**vernonoff:** my class got cancelled wow this is… wow

**9999chan:** FCUKING NOW HOW DO I GET IN MY ID IS INSIDE THE CAMPUS FUC k

**gyucose:** hey I said chan should run to you again

**JEJUBOO:** I love u chan

**gyucose:** if I hadn’t asked chan to run to you

**gyucose:** you’d be peeing on te floor

**JEJUBOO** : <3

**JEJUBOO:** Chan the best maknae

**9999chan:** HANSOL HYUNG IM FUCKDT\

**JEJUBOO:** this is iconic

**9999chan:** THE GUARD IS LOOKING FOR MY ID I CANT GO INSIDE HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG

**vernonoff:** I’LL GO TO YOU

**vernonoff:** I HAVE YOUR ID WITH ME

**vernonoff:** WHERE ARE YOU

**JEJUBOO:** <3 <3 <3

**JEJUBOO:** my hands are freezing

**JEJUBOO:** I can’t write anymore

**gyucose:** COME OVER HERE SEUNGKWAN

**gyucose:** ill keep u warm

**JEJUBOO:** ew hyung

**JEJUBOO:** don’t u like your neighbor

**JEJUBOO** : and I don’t wanna see u

**vernonoff:** DUDE WHERE ARE YOU _@9999chan_

**9999chan:** IM OUTSIDE

**vernonoff:** CHAN

**9999chan:** I

**vernonoff:** WHICH PART OF THE OUTSIDE ARE YOU

**JEJUBOO:** u hh  uh u huhu h I feel like my stomach’s going to explode

**9999chan:** IM NEAR THE GATE

**9999chan:** THE ONE NEAR 17TH STREET

**gyucose:** im seeing how much of a mess we are

**gyucose:** we’re a big mess

**vernonoff:** GO BACK TO STARBUCKS CHAN

**vernonoff:** YOUR ID’S HERE

**9999chan** : OK

**9999chan:** hyung im so tired

**JEJUBOO:** wtaf the two of you didnt see each other on the way

**JEJUBOO:** bae is here  <3

**JEJUBOO:** I mean hansol <3

**vernonoff:** I WENT OUTSIDE THAT GATE YOU WERENT THERE

**vernonoff:** are you KIDDING ME CHAN

**JEJUBOO:** oh chan’s here

**gyucose:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**gyucose:** I wish I was there too :(

**JEJUBOO:** ew

**gyucose:** STOP FIGHTING ME SEUNGKWAN

**JEJUBOO:** ;P

**JEJUBOO** : I want this couch to swallow me

**JEJUBOO:** I want 2 flatline

**9999chan:** im okay now I got my id

**9999chan:** good bye hyungs I have to really get back to practice now

**JEJUBOO** : its ok chan THANKS again I love u lets get takoyaki sometime<3

**9999chan:** :’)

**9999chan** : no problem kwannie hyung <3

**gyucose:** good bye our maknae do well!!!!

**9999chan:** bye bye!!!

**9999chan:** and happy valentine’s to u hyungs I hope you all have a good one

**9999chan:** especially u mingyu hyugn I hope ur plan goes well  <3

**gyucose:** thank u channie  <3

**vernonoff:** bye chan  <3

**vernonoff:** and good luck mingyu-hyung!!


End file.
